


The Better Man

by Llwyden ferch Gyfrinach (Llwyden)



Category: Hollow Man
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-22
Updated: 2003-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwyden/pseuds/Llwyden%20ferch%20Gyfrinach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people just can't let go of their obsessions, and Sebastian isn't one to let anybody get the upper hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Man

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: EXTREME RAPE, PLAYED FOR FANTASY. If you don't like that, _don't read this_.

Matt swung the door shut behind him with one foot, yawning as he bolted it. He rubbed the back of his   
neck with the other hand as he rolled his head forward. His briefcase thunked on the counter as he lifted the cordless phone from its hook in the kitchen. He punched the numbers and examined his refrigerator while he listened to the rings, pulling out a can of Coke as the line was answered.

"Hey." He smiled. "I'm home. Yeah, traffic was awful." He frowned, listening. "No, I don't think I have it with me. Maybe your couch ate it." He popped the top on his Coke and chuckled. "Yeah, okay. Okay. See you tomorrow, then. Yeah, good-night." His voice softened. "Love you, too."

He leaned against the counter, staring into space as he finished his drink, scratching absently at his side. He stood there a while longer after the Coke was gone, then shook himself and headed into the bedroom, switching off the lights as he went.

From across the counter, Sebastian watched.

 

Matt peeled off his shirt and undershirt and tossed them at the hamper, toed off his loafers, pulled off his socks and threw them to follow the shirts. Unbuckled his belt and draped it over the chair. Unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks, pulled them off inside-out, and hung them with the belt. Shoved his underwear down his legs and sat on the bed to pull them off his ankles, then threw them, too, at the hamper, scratching his balls as he headed for the bathroom, swinging his arms aimlessly.

Sitting on an arm of the chair, Sebastian watched.

 

 

Sebastian watched as Matt peed, took the towel off the shower curtain and threw it over the toilet, turned on the water, and checked to see it was warm before stepping into the shower and pulling the curtain shut.

He watched from the gap between the curtain and the wall as Matt stood under the spray, letting the hot water wash away whatever stress and dirt his day had left on him. Watched as he rubbed shampoo into his yuppie haircut, and as he read the back of the conditioner bottle up-close waiting for the minute wait to be up.

Watched as he ran the soap over his arms, working the short hairs into a lather, and as that soap continued down his almost hairless chest and over his stomach. Watched as he set each foot in turn on the ledge to clean his legs, and as he lingered just slightly when cleaning his penis and balls, stroking himself a little longer than necessary.

_ What's the matter, Matthew, she not putting out tonight?_

Matt finished his shower and toweled himself dry slowly, humming some song or other out-of-tune. He ran the towel between his legs particularly vigorously, his penis lifting slightly from the attention. He stared at himself in the mirror for a second or two, turning his face to either side as though looking for something, then tied the towel around his waist, turned out the light, and headed back to the bedroom.

And still, Sebastian watched.

 

Matt strolled over to the bed, turned down the sheets, picked up a pillow, and frowned. He looked under the other one, his frown deepening. He glanced around the room, scratching his head.

Sebastian shook his head. _So predictable._

Matt rifled the bed in the search for his pajamas, muttering. "Where the hell did I put them?" He sat on the edge of the bed, a puzzled scowl on his face.

"Lose something, Matthew?"

Matt jumped up and whirled about, looking for the speaker. "Who-"

Sebastian crossed to stand behind him. "You always ask dumb questions, Matt?" He kept moving, defying the other man's attempts to pin down his location. "What am I saying? Of course you do."

Matt paled, a hoarse whisper barely forced out of his throat. "Sebastian."

Sebastian clapped. "Right in one. You miss me?"

"You...you were dead..."

Sebastian sneered. "And you call yourself a scientist. You ought to know never to trust anything you don't see with your own eyes."

Matt laughed nervously. "Cute, Sebastian. What about you, then?"

Sebastian smiled, hoping it showed in his voice, and stepped up close to whisper in his ear. "Oh, you definitely shouldn't trust me, Matthew."

He bounded away again, laughing as Matt swung a fist, connecting with nothing but air. "You know, I was rather surprised to hear that I destroyed the lab in a fit of rage at my own inability to complete the project. I wonder what the Generals would say if I told them another story? Say...I don't know... maybe that you and Linda and I worked together to deceive them, and then in an effort to get rid of me and take the credit for yourselves, _ you_ blew up the lab. The best lies always have a little truth in them, don't you think?"

Matt's hands bunched into fists. "You bastard. We barely managed to salvage our careers after your insane stunts. Why don't you head back to whatever hole you crawled out of and leave us alone?"

"Why don't I?" Sebastian hissed. "I don't know, maybe it's because you tried to kill me back there? Too bad you can't see the burns; I understand the Phantom of the Opera look is 'in' this year.

"Maybe it's because you're a shitty little nothing that rode my fame into your own career and threw me to the wolves when I started making real progress? Maybe it's because you turned the only girl I ever cared about against me? You tell me, Matt, why _don't_ I just leave you alone?"

He circled Matt like a shark, and Matt turned to follow his voice, trying to keep track of something he couldn't see. "I tried to kill you? Look who started the whole thing! And you and Linda were on the outs before she ever started up with me! Look, Sebastian, if you want some help or something, we can try and find you some, it's okay..."

Sebastian's laugh was cruel. "Help? Do you actually think I need or want your help, Matthew?" He stopped talking, eyeing Matt, letting the silence grow.

Matt swallowed nervously, his eyes darting around, his head swinging from side to side looking for what he knew he couldn't see. He took one cautious step, then another, his breathing quickening. "Wha..." He cleared his throat. "What do you want, then? Why did you come here?"

Sebastian stood silently, letting him sweat, enjoying his agitation. He waited until Matt started slowly approaching his bed as if to try sleeping.

"Actually," he started, close behind Matt. Matt jumped, his breath racing in and out, more nervous than ever as he spun and backed away a step.

"Actually," he began again, conversationally, "all I'm really looking for is an answer. Just one." He stepped close in front of Matt. "What have you got that I haven't?" He yanked the towel from around Matt's waist and flung it across the room.

Matt flushed, his hands flying to his genitals, covering them. Sebastian spoke gleefully from behind him. "I wouldn't bother." Matt spun again to try and face him. Sebastian continued as if trying to puzzle it out. "What does she see in you, anyway? Is it the mediocre intellectualism, or the cheap cologne? Or is it the whole puppy-dog, eager-to-please thing?"

Matt scowled, but Sebastian didn't wait for him to answer. "Well, I suppose it could be she just wants your body. I mean, it's not bad if you like that kind of thing." He ran one finger down the center of Matt's chest.

Matt's eyes opened wider and he leapt back, toppling the lamp on his bedside table. He turned to catch it, and Sebastian closed the distance between them, palming both cheeks of his ass, squeezing gently. Matt whirled to face him again and found himself trapped between the furniture and a body he couldn't see.

"You'll be interested to know one thing, Matt," Sebastian said in a low voice.

Matt swallowed, his mouth working before he found his voice. "What's that?"

"I've solved the whole 'inanimate object' problem." With a swift lunge, he shoved Matt to the bed and yanked his arms above his head, securing them to the headboard with the invisible handcuffs there.

Matt tried to raise himself up, growing more distraught as he found himself unable to. "You-"

Sebastian spoke over his struggles. "I mean, this whole wandering around naked thing's great about now, but the winter did get a bit chilly. And the whole mask-and-clothes trick does tend to get old."

Matt swung one leg, kicking out at his voice, and he grabbed it, sighing. "Now, now. You do have two options, you know. You can listen to me and be nice, or you can be your usual obnoxious self and fight me every step. Personally," he leaned close as if confiding a secret, "I'm kind of hoping you fight."

He let go of Matt's leg and stood up from the bed, the silent watcher once more. He watched as Matt pulled against the cuffs he couldn't see, kicked his legs about on the bed, and cursed him vocally, if not terribly imaginatively. He wandered out into the main room and turned down the thermostat. Returned to the bedroom to watch Matt writhing on the bed, engaging in much the same thing as five minutes ago.

He watched until the curses died down and the frenzied thrashing became frustrated twisting and Matt's wrists were beginning to be rubbed raw by the tight handcuffs.

He watched as Matt's skin shivered in the chilling air, goosebumps rising on his arms and legs, his nipples peaking in reaction. He rubbed a hand across his own, still waiting. Ran a hand down his cock and back up, fingering the tip, squeezing the head lightly before running his hand back down.

He reached out with his other hand and ran it down Matt's thigh. That leg jumped and twitched, Matt kicking out toward him again. He stepped back just enough to be out of reach and shook his head.

He reached out again, leaning over Matt's chest, and pinched the skin just below his ribs. Matt struck out to that side, swearing. Sebastian moved to the end of the bed before answering.

"Tsk, tsk. Well, they do say that profanity is the last refuge of the unintelligent mind." Matt tried once more to lunge off the bed at him, succeeding only in wrenching his arms painfully. He fell back wincing, chest heaving in quick breaths.

Sebastian ran one hand over Matt's left knee, tickling gently, then brushed by his right nipple before fingering his navel, then his feet, then running a finger down his throat and pressing his whole hand there enough for a warning. Matt recoiled each time, not knowing which way to jump. His breaths were quick and shallow, he twitched at each breath of air, whether caused by Sebastian or not, and a hand placed on his chest found his heartbeat racing.

_ Now,_ Sebastian thought, squeezing his own cock harder. "Hey, Matt."

Matt looked in his direction, eyes wide with fear and anger and drenaline. "You..."

Sebastian tickled the center of one palm with a finger, watching as Matt's entire body jerked.

"What the hell do you want?" Matt choked out at last.

Sebastian leaned close over him, each breath caressing his face as he spoke. "You ever wonder how Wonder Woman felt?"

He paused for just a moment to let it sink in, waited for the further widening of Matt's eyes that said he had gotten it, waited for the moment every limb was lax with shock. Used that moment to shove Matt's legs apart, pulling himself onto the bed between them.

Matt struggled again, calling him names, kicking out with both legs, heaving about on the bed. Sebastian lowered himself to lie on him, skin to skin, feeling every movement along his hard cock, letting Matt feel his hardness, letting him realize that he couldn't hurt him from that position.

Sebastian toyed with the puckered nipple next to his head, tracing one finger around and around the tip, brushing over the nub, watching it harden further from the ticklish sensation.

He waited for a brief pause in the struggles as Matt stopped to catch his breath. Moved across that heaving, sweating chest to fasten his mouth over that nipple, sucking strongly. Watched through his own face as the flesh distended from the force, pulled upward. Watched it pinched together from his teeth as he bit it hard enough to sting.

Matt gasped and tried to throw him off, unsuccessfully. Sebastian took his time on that nipple, licking and sucking and biting it, watching as it moved about seemingly of its own accord, listened as Matt's gasped curses turned to frustrated sobs. "You fucking asshole."

He chuckled. "No, not really. Not yet, anyway. Just a little while first; I want to savor this." He turned to the other nipple, treating it the same way.

Matt's entire body stiffened at the confirmation of what he'd be going through soon, and he strained to escape. His movement pushed his cock and Sebastian's against one another and he gasped, falling back at once, trying to shrink into the bed.

Sebastian chuckled, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Wondering how big it is? You never did get a good look in the lab, did you? Anyway, I'm a grower, not a shower. Don't worry; it's more than big enough to do the job. Can't have you go away feeling like a virgin, can we?"

He palmed both nipples, rubbing his hands over them, moving his pecs in circles as he slid lower. He traced one finger along the puckered scar across Matt's abdomen, smiling. "Healing nicely, I see. Did it hurt much, Matthew?" He rubbed his fingertips over the shiny pink ridges. "It felt so good, taking that long, hard bar, thrusting it into you..." he chuckled. "You still feel it?" He dug his fingers in harder, then knelt to lick the wound reverently. "Get used to it." He ran his tongue around the scar, mouthing it, then leaning down to dip his tongue into Matt's navel.

Matt jumped at that, and Sebastian chuckled. "Ticklish?" He thrust his tongue into the small indent, startling another gasp from the man beneath him. At his throat, he felt Matt's cock twitch once, and he chuckled low.

With all the diligence of the scientist he'd always been, he lapped around and inside his target, noting which areas got the strongest responses. He bit down on the edges of the hole, worked his tongue-tip into it, moving the tip, ran the fingers of one hand lightly over Matt's stomach.

Matt's struggles began again in earnest as his cock responded against his will, filling and thickening from the stimulation. He writhed under his invisble captor, with less success than before, whimpering as his sensitive glans rubbed over Sebastian's neck, bumping his chin.

Sebastian pulled back, surveying his handiwork. Matt was flushed and sweating despite the chill. His hands clenched and unclenched in their invisible restraints, revealing almost-bloody crescents where his nails bit into the skin. His legs were splayed limply and his cock stood up proud between them, not caring where the pleasure exciting it came from. His eyes were squeezed shut.

Sebastian struck him across the face, startling a gasp from him. "Keep your eyes open," he told the man coldly. "After all," he continued cheerfully, "if you don't know who's doing this, it could just be anyone, couldn't it?"

Matt set his jaw, looking mulish. "Hm." Sebastian thought about it. "I should come up with a threat for that, shouldn't I? Let's see...I could threaten to kill you, I suppose, but that wouldn't be much of a threat after the first time, really. I could say if you don't keep them open, I'll fuck you through the mattress and into the floor, but I'm going to do that anyway, aren't I?" He got no answer to that, and smiled wickedly as a thought occurred to him.

"I'll tell you what." He leaned forward, thrust his cock against Matt's slowly, watched his hands still clenching. Matt bit his lip hard, trying to control his reactions, and Sebastian licked at his teeth, pulling the abused lip into his own mouth, laving it with his tongue before he spoke again.

"For every time you close your eyes, and for every second you keep them closed, you'll have to beg me once to keep fucking you and come inside you. And I'll keep myself from coming until you beg the right number of times. And I'm not pulling out of you until I come."

He grabbed Matt's hair, holding him still for a brutal kiss, plunging his tongue deep into the other man's mouth, coaxing Matt's tongue out just enough that he couldn't bite down without hurting himself. Matt struggled, trying to pull away, but he held him securely until he was finished.

He drew back when he was done, caressing the red lips gently now, his voice friendly. "How's that for a threat?" Matt's eyes had lost some of their anger, fear stronger now. He still gave no answer, but this time when Sebastian drifted lower, Matt's eyes stayed open.

Sebastian sat back on his heels, running one hand down the inside of each of Matt's tense thighs, rubbing his thumbs over the join where they met his crotch. Matt's cock twitched again.

"Have I found another good spot?" he asked his captive gleefully, holding his legs apart and down as he leaned in to suck and lick each crease.

Matt whimpered and twitched, his legs writhing where they were pinned, straining upward. "No..."

"No?" Sebastian asked with spurious concern. "I could've sworn this was a good spot right here." He bent again to his task until the pushing against his hands became weaker and the whimpers began turning to moans.

Slowly, he altered his attention, moving inward, sweeping the flat of his tongue across the base of Matt's tight-drawn balls, pressing the tip hard into his perineum, drawing a choked cry as his body bucked. He looked up to see Matt's eyes still open, staring wildly toward where he knew Sebastian had to be, seeing nothing but himself, his own traitorous body.

Sebastian pulled back, letting go of Matt's legs, and stroked one fingertip over his glans, gentling the stroke, bringing Matt's hips off the bed in search of more sensation in spite of himself.

He chuckled. "Enjoying this, lover?"

Matt flushed, looking his direction, and hastily pulled himself back down.

And howled as he impaled himself on Sebastian's finger. He cried out and tried vainly to pull his hips up again, struggling against the invisible hand that relentlessly pressed him down.

Sebastian rotated his finger, and Matt sobbed, every movement of escape he made pushing against that invader a different way. Eventually he stilled, every muscle tense with the search for some way out.

"Hey, Matt," Sebastian announced cheerfully, "cough." With a twist of his hand, he pushed down on Matt's perineum with his thumb and pressed hard with his finger at the same time, squeezing Matt's prostate between them.

Matt choked on a silent scream, tendons standing out in his neck and arms. His cock began leaking, dribbling fluid down its length. His legs shot up in reaction, locking around Sebastian's shoulders.

Sebastian lightened his touch, stroking and tickling the gland gently as Matt sobbed. Matt's legs opened once more and he collapsed back on the bed, every part of him becoming steadily limper except for his angry red cock.

Sebastian left him like that.

He stepped back from the bed, enjoying the sights and sounds of the enervated, frightened man. Sebastian watched as the lack of stimulation slowly seeped into his consciousness, as he slowly tried to regain what shreds of his dignity remained. Sebastian wandered back into the bathroom, searching, then returned to the bedroom, watching as Matt noticed the item seemingly floating in mid-air and his eyes tried to focus on it.

Sebastian obligingly brought it nearer. "Rose-scented hand cream? Don't tell me Linda left this here; it's not her type. Is there some former girlfriend missing this, or won't you mind this as much as I thought?" He chuckled at his own humor, not caring if Matt answered. Squirted some of the cream into his hand. And stopped.

"You know, I've heard it can be pretty good without lubricant, too. You think I should use this, or not?" He waited, Matt's glazed eyes focusing on the blob of cream with trepidation.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question," he informed Matt pleasantly. "I just want to give you a bit of a choice. Say yes, ask nicely, I'll use the cream; if not, I won't. Your decision." He paused. "I can't wait forever, though; I'm really pretty anxious to get on with fucking your tight ass. How about I give you ten seconds to answer?"

He watched Matt as he started counting. "Ten. Nine." Matt swallowed. "Eight." He pulled against the cuffs again futilely. "Seven." He fell back against the bed, panting. "Six. Five." Sebastian lightly fingered Matt's hole, reminding him of what this was all about. Matt pulled away violently as far as he could, swearing. "Four. Three." Matt's breath quickened further. "Two. One."

Sebastian grinned and shrugged, though he knew Matt couldn't see it. "All right, then. This should be good." He climbed onto the bed and settled back between Matt's legs, pushing them further apart.

He thrust the tip of his finger into Matt's hole without warning, and Matt pulled back, shouting. "No!"

"Sorry," Sebastian sighed. "You had your chance, you know..." He moved closer in, rubbing the length of his cock against Matt's erection, which had faded only slightly.

"No, please!" Matt tensed, trying to pull away again. "Please use it!"

"Please use what?" He inquired innocently. Dropping the cream out of sight behind Matt's leg, he rubbed it along his length, shuddering at the sensation.

"The...the cream."

"The cream?" He grabbed a pillow and rolled it up, shoving it under Matt's hips, adjusting them until he was satisfied.

"Please use the damn cream!" Matt cried out.

"Use the cream for what?" He ran one finger around the puckered hole that was his target. Silence answered him. "If you don't say it, I won't use it."

"Use..." The rest was forced out through clenched teeth. "Use the cream when you fuck me." His voice broke on the last two words.

"There." Sebastian patted one knee. "That wasn't hard at all, was it? Not nearly as hard as this is." With one quick lunge, he pulled Matt's legs back and thrust into him as deeply as he could.

Matt keened, a scream trying to escape from his throat as his body was violated. Sebastian moaned as the tight muscles spasmed around him. "Oh, nice."

He rocked, thrusting forward as far as he could, unconcerned with Matt's comfort, needing only to get as deep into him as he could. He paused only when he felt his balls pressed up against Matt's skin. He was panting and shaking himself, and would need more control if he were to make this as good as he wanted it to be.

He closed his eyes, enjoying for once being able to see through his eyelids, as he could watch Matt without needing to make any effort to keep his eyes open.

And what he saw was worth it. Matt's skin was flushed and sweaty, his cock was partly wilted but still dark with the blood pooling in it, small trickles of blood ran from his palms and his wrists, and his head was thrown back on the bed in defeat. And his eyes were closed.

Sebastian leaned in, altering his angle, and unfortunately causing Matt to gasp and open his eyes. Sebastian ran one finger over Matt's eyelids. "That's one."

He chuckled at Matt's look of horror. "What's the matter, lover, aren't you enjoying it? Don't worry, I can help."

He bent close over the shuddering body beneath him, stroking gently and inexorably. He complemented his caresses with licks and nibbles and harder bites, starting again as he had at first, not allowing Matt to know where he'd strike next, not letting him steel himself to the sensation. Matt jumped and squirmed each time, whimpering, trying to hold himself still with Sebastian deep inside him.

Sebastian watched as Matt's cock slowly started to fill again, distracted from the pain he was feeling elsewhere. He ran his tongue down Matt's neck, punctuating the movement with a short thrust of his hips.

Matt cried out, jerking against him, unintentionally pulling him deeper. His eyes stayed open this time, scanning his body wildly in a vain attempt to see the man who held him at his mercy.

"Mm." Sebastian hummed happily, sucking the skin on Matt's throat between his teeth, thrusting again, loving the tightness around him and the sobs below him each time he did it.

He kept the rhythm unpredictable, kept up his caresses to the rest of Matt's body, until he felt the cock beneath his stomach harden completely once more. He chewed on Matt's neck hard enough to leave a bruise and sat back, holding Matt's ass high.

Matt screamed as his legs dropped, changing the angle, pressing Sebastian's cock hard against his prostate. He bucked, trying to raise them again, but Sebastian smiled and held them down firmly, allowing Matt no relief. Instead, every jerk, every squirm, rubbed his cock hard against the one spot where it did the most good.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, groaning in pleasure, and watched amused as the stretched open muscles spasmed over apparently empty air.

"Ohhh...you should see yourself," he told the writhing man. "Beautiful." He pulled out a few inches and slammed back in, sure to hit just the right spot again.

Matt choked and sobbed, crying in earnest now, his weeping cock an amusing counterpoint. And his eyes had closed once more. "Two," Sebastian informed him. And "Three," before Matt realized what he was doing and his eyes flew open once again. He turned his head to the side, though, refusing to look at himself or the empty space ravishing him.

"So," Sebastian continued breathlessly, pulling out again, "when are you going to say it?" He thrust back in. Matt bit off a cry and tensed, but shook his head violently. Sebastian chuckled. "Good. I'd like this to last a while. You will say it, though."

He began slowly, pulling out a couple inches and snapping his hips back quickly, savoring each anguished noise, each painful or pleasurable writhing of the body beneath his. Then he sped up, thrusting in earnest, watching the rim of Matt's hole as it stretched outward each time he retreated, watching Matt's attempt at rigid control each time the thick, hard nothingness pounded the sensitive gland inside him.

If he kept on this way, though, he would come, and that would put an end to this game all too quickly. He distracted himself from his own pleasure by giving his attention to Matt, pinching and slapping and caressing him alternately.

Squeezing his balls made him lurch forward, pulling him off of Sebastian's cock. Digging a fingernail into his slit brought him back down onto it with a yell. Doing both at once made his body quiver indecisively. Tickling around his navel made him squirm. Rubbing the creases between his thighs and groin again made him moan and thrust against the cock inside him.

"Feel good, lover?" Sebastian purred. "You want me to fuck you some more? You want me to come yet?" Matt breathed rapidly but said nothing.

Sebastian fucked him as slowly as he could, holding his legs down to keep him just where he wanted him. The only noises for several minutes were his satisfied groans and Matt's gasps and whimpers.

"You know," Sebastian chuckled, "maybe she's onto something here. You certainly do seem to have good stamina." He leaned forward to whisper in Matt's ear. "You thinking about her now? Wondering how you compare? I mean, I've had you both now." He licked the earlobe in front of him. "You know what? I think you're a better lay."

Matt's head lunged forward, trying to reach him, teeth bared in a grimace. Sebastian laughed, just out of reach, and thrust hard with his hips. Matt convulsed, his knees jerking upward and his head falling back.

"Hey, I call 'em like I see 'em. Still, I don't know...If you really don't think so, I could always try her again. It has been a while, after all." He set a steady, hard rhythm in and out of Matt's ass.

"No..." Matt moaned, breath hitching with each thrust. "P... plea... don' ...don't..."

"You want me to stay here instead?" Sebastian cajoled. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Ah...I..."

"Hm. Maybe not. I may have to go try her after all."

"No!...Please, f...fuck me, instead..."

"Not bad, Matt. See, you can be taught. You're halfway to number one. Now what else do you want?"

Matt's eyes squeezed shut long enough for the tears to leak out, then flew open quickly. "Come," he swallowed, whispering, "come inside me."

"Very good," he praised him like a pet. "See? Only two more left." He thrust harder, faster. "You really do like her, don't you? How sweet. You think you'll tell her about this? Maybe it'll get her off to think about it. Or are you just going to slink back to her bed, try and pretend like this never happened?"

"Fuck me!" Matt cried out again. "Fuck me and come in me and get it over with!"

Sebastian lowered his voice, confiding. "It won't work, you know. Every time you fuck her, you'll think, 'Sebastian fucked her, too. Just like he fucked me.' You'll get inside her, and you'll wonder, 'am I really a better lay than she is?' Too bad you can't fuck yourself, Matt. You're very good."

He rubbed the head of Matt's cock, spreading the leaking precome over it, needing to see and feel Matt squirm again. Which he did, obligingly. Sebastian chuckled. _ So predictable._

He kept up his insistent thrusts, letting their momentum drive Matt's cock against his hand, dropped the other hand down to squeeze and roll Matt's tight balls. Matt gasped and raised his knees, pushing his hips up into the pleasure. Sebastian squeezed hard on the tip of his penis, causing him to buck downward, back onto the cock filling him.

The too-keen pressure on his prostate made him thrust upwards once again, but each time he did, Sebastian pinched his cockhead, forcing him back down, until he established a rhythm, fucking himself on the cock within him.

"Ohhh...good...that's good, Matt...so good..."

He grabbed Matt's legs and yanked them down again, pushing them out to the point of pain, forcing him to stillness. Matt cried out, tried to keep moving, his cock leaking continuously now.

"There something you want, Matt? Hm? Would you like to move?"

Matt nodded, swallowing.

"So what exactly is it that you want?" he prodded.

"Please!" No anger this time, only abject surrender and need. "Please fuck me! Please, Sebastian, fuck me, come in me!"

Sebastian chuckled and released his legs, pulling back as Matt surged upward and slamming home as Matt dropped to meet him with an animal cry. The dam broken on his pleasure, he surged to meet Sebastian's thrusts perfectly.

Sebastian rewarded his cooperation with firm strokes along his balls and cock, pleasuring him in every way that he'd learned Matt liked. Matt thrust harder and faster against him, his rhythm becoming erratic as he approached climax.

Then he reached the peak, every muscle contracting in pleasure, arms rattling the unseen cuffs on the bed as he convulsed. His ass spasmed, and Sebastian drilled into him faster, loving the feeling, loving knowing Matt would be hurting later from it. That thought drove him over the edge himself, thrusting deep to pour his invisible semen into Matt's ass, feeling Matt's legs jerk uselessly as Sebastian's cock thumped his too-tender prostate.

Sebastian pulled out and stepped back, watching Matt cautiously for a moment before reaching for where he remembered he'd put the key to the cuffs. He fitted it by feel into the lock and snapped them open, putting cuffs and key carefully under the nightstand where they'd stay undisturbed.

Matt lay still and silent for a moment, breathing raggedly as he bit back sobs, no need in him now as he fought the truth of his violation. "You...fucking..._ bastard!_"

Sebastian laughed. "You mad at me because I fucked you, Matt, or are you mad because you enjoyed it? You think Linda will ever be enough for you once I've had you?

"Don't worry," he whispered close, running a hand through the sweaty, dark hair. "I was thinking this would be a one-time thing, but you're so good, I might just have to come back again some time. Or I might just come back and watch you for a while. Heck, I might even watch you and Linda get it off, if you still can. What would you do if I started fucking you while you were in her? Would you like that? Would you tell her, or would you try and keep quiet?"

Matt squeezed his eyes shut and threw one arm over his face. "Get out," he whispered. "Get the hell out."

"Oh, don't worry, I will," Sebastian assured him. "For now. But you'll never know when I'm here, will you? Not until I touch you. And I will touch you. Heck," he finished cheerily, "a lay like you, how could I not?" He slapped Matt on the hip and walked off, chuckling.

 

Matt waited until he heard the outer door open and shut, waited until he knew Sebastian would be too far down the corridor to hear him. Then he curled on his side in a fetal position and cried. Huge, wracking sobs of frustration and rage and fear and pain.

He got up, walked jerkily into the bathroom, and scrubbed himself under the shower until his skin was nearly raw, punishing himself at the same time he tried to erase Sebastian. As the hot water ran out, he cried again, dried himself off sketchily, and avoided his bedroom, curling up under an afghan on the couch, crying himself to sleep.

And in the corner, Sebastian watched.


End file.
